falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:A possible Rule revision
These are suggested rule changes. 1.What is canon? This is the question can be difficult in a multi-timeline divergance game like Fallout however this can be dealt with by creating a timeline page.This esentially means that you are creating a micro expanded universe that you can have control over, however cannot break Canon to a large degree, E.G the Vault Dweller is killed at the very start. All articles that follow this should be linked to this timeline page to avoid issues. 2.Aliens...The pesky little creatures, whilst odd these should be generally accepted as canon, however there are a number of restrictions to what you can do with them. However as per the timeline rule above it is up to the user to make the choice if Mothership Zeta should be in their own timeline. A. These creatures are accepted as hostile, you should not create one that is a Character without a very good reason as to why. B. They do not understand our language. However if the Timeline page rule is accepted C. There weapons and technology cannot be fully understood by humans. 3. The adoption of the Namespace rule. It has been noted that the rules on four WIP articles is rather unfair at times as an article can never be truely complete. As such a template should be created that should be placed on an article after 10 days of an article being left empty, and a message left on their talk page to ensure they understand the issue. Should nothing be done that article should be Namespaced A side note, if these rules are not accepted a replacement wiki has been created for users who have this problem with the current rules restricting writing abilitesEcho 1125 00:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Echo 1125/Echoverse Timeline Here is an example of a Timeline page I do not agree to the timeline because I predict things getting a little crazy with what people include in their own timelines. I know we can control content the same way we would do with a main timeline but then it'd defeat the purpose of separate timelines. Regarding the aliens, not even Bethesda handled the alien idea correctly, with a damaged base for a concept I predict our users will not fare any better. If you have another fanon with laxer rules that's nice but you can't advertise it here. ALSO: regarding the WIP, WIP articles refer to articles recently created who still are obviously not done. People can still edit articles they've finished (which should be obvious) but lifting the restriction will result in people creating 10 articles, working on 2 or 3 and leaving the rest in WIP until they have the time to finish them. Composite 4 The Timeline refers to the choices that must be made and rather than have these choices controlled by admin, limiting creative ideas, however larger ideas E.G something that destroys canon in its entirety could be deletedEcho 1125 01:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) As long as I have anything to do with it, aliens will have no place in Tranquility Lane. Fallout is the story of the world after nuclear Armageddon caused by human folly. The presence of aliens and the implication that they caused or shaped the war (which is present in Mothership Zeta) diminishes this. Furthermore Mothership Zeta contributed nothing worthwhile to the story and existed to give the player more high-powered weapons. Allowing aliens and alien technology would almost invariably lead to ill conceived Mary-Sue characters armed to the teeth with ray guns. We just had a reboot to get rid of all the shit, and there was plenty of it without the "benefit," of aliens. I'm not going to open the floodgates for a new wave of crap. I know the rest of the admins and our bureaucrat have my back on this.--OvaltinePatrol 02:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at your timeline on your userpage and it is typical of the content that we worked hard to get rid of: Enclave or BoS taking over Vaults, finding huge cahces of intact technology, getting ready for full blown war, etc. Prior to the reboot there were BoS chapters and splinter groups everywhere, the Enclave controlled huge swathes of the country with naked force, and then there were fanon factions that were on par with them. It wasn't really feeling like the wasteland of Fallout anymore. Scarcity is a big part of Fallout, when this stuff exists everywhere in large amounts it ceases to be cool or special. If you would like to write about huge, well-equipped armies that fight aliens, join the Warhammer 40K fanon, it's cool and appropriate there.--OvaltinePatrol 16:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't wanna sound excessively critical here, but your timeline looks like everyone gets some poorly-thought-out Deus Ex Machina in-route to advanced technology by banging on the door of a Vault and being let in with no questions asked. If you think that's creative in any way, shape or form, you need to re-evaluate your definition of creativity. The "restricting" rules actually encourage people to rub a few brain cells together to come up with a reason to have advanced technology other than "hurr durr, I gots me inter a vault and gots me some fancy technologehs". The encourage thinking of something more than "what's the easiest way to get advanced technology?". As for Aliens, they were nothing more than an Easter Egg in the form of a woefully unreliable energy weapon until Fallout 3. No more need be said. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Just keep the rules as strict as possible and the canon as decided earlier. As soon as the leash is loosened, people will take advantage of it. I know that the idea of multiple universes (or timelines) is already successfully utilized on the AH wiki, but it simply won't do here. Tranquility Lane is, in comparison, a small community and revolves around collaboration between its users and having different timelines will only divide us. --XterrorX 17:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why there would be a need for alternate timelines in the first place. Perhaps, if this was Elder Scrolls fanon, where most of the world events have been decided and most of it has been shaped, there would be a necessity, but the entirety of the Fallout canon covers an area of the southwestern United States and the area around Washington, D.C. There's so much stuff that remains unexplored, where there is plenty of room for creativity. The only excuse I can think of is that people want to write for areas around D.C., Vegas, and LA, and, frankly, writing for those areas for anything larger than "Alice is a gambler on the Strip" or "Bob scavenges in the Alexandria-Washington area" only creates conflict with canon. And if you don't think that canon is important, then why are you writing Fallout fanon? If you're not going to adhere to canon, then it would make more sense to simply call your writing "Fallout-inspired post-apocalyptic fiction". --Twentyfists 19:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I do tend to stay with canon, the whole reason i brought this up was because some writers thought the rules too strict and refused to join. Also the timeline thing was just something i wrote quickly, as a most basic example.Echo 1125 19:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I'd like to see this thread, just so that the people who have an actual problem with our policies can read my response. --Twentyfists 02:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC)